Something to talk about
by Fayth3
Summary: Abit of SR fluff since there isn't enough of it. The Brotherhood doens't have karaoke nights they look real good right about now.


Karaoke time at the mansion was just one more of those horrors that was designed to distinguish the good guys from the bad. Like black leather outfits with a snazzy logo, codes of conduct and honour; the Brotherhood never had popcorn and karaoke nights.

The Brotherhood was starting to look _real_ good, right now.

Rogue swept her long hair out of her face and turned to her friend.

"Ya know, we could always make a run for it. Magneto would take us both in a second."

Scott merely nodded at the urgency in her voice. He, too, knew the pain of having to stand up in front of a crowd of people and pretend that you didn't have to look them in the face the next day.

Of course this particular karaoke night was slightly different in that it was the first one since Jean had come back.

More accurately, it was the first one since Jean and Logan had come back.

Scott had always known that the day Logan returned to the mansion would be the start of the end of his relationship with Jean, and it had hurt just enough when he was proved right.

He watched as Logan arrived, dismissed the girl who had been waiting for him, to fawn over the woman who just wanted something different.

Scott felt an odd sense of detachment as the weeks wore on and Jean was more and more at Logan's side. It was almost a relief when she had come to him and told him that she needed to 'explore other options' and that she still loved him. She told him she loved him as she packed to leave with Logan.

Rogue hadn't even got that consideration from Logan who had breezed in with a 'hey kid," and breezed back out with an 'I'll see ya, kid.'

Scott had sat up that night and watched as Rogue cried herself to sleep, throwing the once-beloved dog-tags in the corner with rancour and pain.

He knew that it had been more than a crush for her and she knew that it had been less than love for him.

They knew what the other was going through and had formed a friendship that was stronger than anything. Rogue started to help Scott prepare lessons and became his assistant. Scott helped Rogue fill her college applications and start to study from the mansion. Rogue got a job in the library and helped Scott research his long put-off degree. Scott took Rogue drinking on her 21st birthday and offered her his newly built bike as a present. Rogue baked a cake for Scott's birthday and took him dancing.

Jean's name was no longer synonymous with Scott's, but where you found Scott, you found Rogue.

They were best friends, inseparable.

Then two months ago, eight months after they'd walked out, Logan and Jean waltzed back in.

Separately.

It turned out that the sex was great but Logan hated classical music and Jean hated hockey. Kisses were passionate but conversation was dull. Jean wanted to discuss and Logan wanted to drink.

Jean was high class and polished, Logan didn't even care if his glass was clean. It had been doomed from the start and they came back after finally admitting that the bed sheets may have been hot, but boredom was setting in.

Scott and Rogue had been out in the grounds at the time having a picnic and trying to dissect the inner workings of the Disney movie.

They'd been halfway through explaining why Peter Pan was a kidnapping, drug-dealing sociopath with narcissistic tendencies when they'd heard the engine of the truck and had frozen, staring at each other.

It was Jubilee who had raced out to tell them that Jean and Logan were back and, get this, had, like, totally bummed out and broken up.

Scott looked at Jubilee, looked at Rogue and picked up a slice of fruit-cake.

"Too bad. Cake?"

Rogue had broken into peels of laughter even as Jubilee stared at them both bemused and walked away without them caring.

And they didn't seem to care.

Jean had expected Scott to have an 'I told you so' attitude and linger around waiting to have her back; she had expected that, counted on that.

Logan had expected his sweet little Marie to throw her arms around him and tell him that he had been missed; he expected her to be the same and to look up to him the way she always had.

They were both wrong.

Scott and Rogue had walked into the mansion, arm in arm with the picnic basket hanging from Scott's hand.

Jean and Logan turned to them with expectant eyes and eager smiles.

"Hi," Jean said in a low voice, prepared to play the part of the recalcitrant lover.

"Hey," Logan offered gruffly, waiting to grant an enthusiastic Marie with an indulgent smile.

"Hey guys, nice trip?" Scott tossed idly as they walked by.

"Welcome home," Rogue nodded and sauntered away, ignoring the shell-shocked look on Logan's face as he got a load of his 'little Marie'.

His 21 year old, tank top wearing, nicely filled out, dangerously curved little girl who no longer worshipped the ground he walked on.

If he'd been a dog he would have been panting.

Of course she'd walked away and that was that; at least to her.

Jean also noticed the curvaceous creature that hung off her ex and wasn't best pleased.

Neither Scott nor Rogue particularly noticed or cared.

For the next few weeks Logan tried to get Marie alone but every time he went to find her, her roommates would give him the same story.

"Oh, she's with Mr. Summers, I think they're in the gardens; I think they're working out; Maybe they're in the gym; they went into town."

Jean went to find Scott but Ororo told her that he was in the library with Rogue and they weren't to be disturbed. Kurt informed her the next day that Rogue and Scott were out to lunch and the Professor offered that they were in the danger room working on training Rogue to be an X-Man.

It didn't sit well with either of them.

Karaoke night had been the Professor's idea. He had felt the level of tension in the room whenever Scott and Logan, or Jean and Rogue were there. Meal times in the dining hall had started to give him migraines as Jean seethed and Logan growled.

Rogue remained oblivious and Scott was just not nice-guy enough to rub it in.

The Professor decided that a social evening would be just the thing to bring the cohesive team back together and he had a weakness for karaoke.

Scott sat on the long leather couch and wrapped an arm around Rogue who was almost in his lap.

"Think we could persuade Magneto to attack now, suga?" she asked her best friend and he looked down into the doe-brown eyes that glinted with mischief. His lips turned up in a smile of pure affection and she was hard pressed not to sigh.

Scott Summers was one handsome devil.

He was kind, considerate, mischievous and damned if he didn't look hot in jeans.

He reached up and tugged one of her white streaks, a habit that he had gotten into over the past few months.

"I think that's a little extreme to get out of public humiliation," he muttered, looking resigned. "Guess we'll just have to brave it out."

He gave her a lop-sided smile which turned her heart over and nudged her as the Professor wheeled into the room.

"Ah, thank you all for coming. I do believe that it was Shakespeare who expounded the capacities of music for soothing the soul and I feel that we could use some of that soothing here in our own home." He gave a brief look to Jean who sat by the couch, her eyes trying not to look at Scott, and looking only slightly less conspicuous than Logan who was just as intently trying not to look at Rogue.

Everyone else was just trying not to glance at the Professor. There was nothing worse than doing karaoke with a man who could see your thoughts and pick the songs most appropriate to them… and most embarrassing to you.

"I think we should start with," the Professor cast his eyes around the room, inwardly laughing at those that cringed away, his eyes fell on his first victim. "Bobby."

Bobby groaned and Jubilee and Kitty cheered as he got up and made his way to the dread machine.

"What d'you think he'll sing?" Rogue whispered and Scott got a whiff of her shampoo as her hair swung into his face. Thankful for the protection he nuzzled it slightly on the pretence of whispering back.

"If he is upfront about his feelings, maybe 'relight my fire'?"

"How 'bout 'Blaze it back'?" Rogue giggled and John looked up at her, puzzled.

"'Fanning the flames'?" Scott chuckled.

Bobby stared at the Professor. "I can't sing that!"

"Trust me!" said the Professor in his calm, staid voice and wheeled off the stage.

The opening strands had Rogue bursting into giggles and hiding her face in Scott's shirt, much to Logan's irritation.

"Don't recognise that." Ororo frowned and St. John closed his eyes in embarrassment. "It's called 'Burn'."

Bobby's naturally high voice seemed to meld seamlessly with the huskiness of Wynona's opening strains and as the lyrics flashed across the screen, more than one face went red with laughter.

Bobby's was red with mortification and as he hit the chorus.

_I want you to burn, burn for me baby,_

_Like a candle in my night, please burn, _

_Burn for me baby. Burn for me._

Even those who were a little slow on the uptake got it by then and Jubilee looked between Bobby and John as the music faded.

"Well, damn. All the cute ones are gay!"

"Hey, chere, Remy no gay!" Remy LeBeau protested.

"No, but Remy an ass!" she retorted and sat back.

Bobby edged back to his seat, wishing the Professor at the bottom of the ocean.

"Now, who's next?"

Silence.

The eagle eye of the Professor scanned the nervous hoards. "Sonic."

The girl fumbled her way to the front of the room and was almost trembling as the professor handed her the mike.

"I think you'll enjoy this one, my dear."

Her face started to grin and soon everyone was up dancing to The Fresh Prince and "Boom shake the room!"

That seemed to relieve the pressure that had issued forth at the start of the evening and as they all boogied away with the Fresh Prince the tension eased somewhat.

"Boom; sonic. Very clever!" Rogue laughed as she danced.

The Professor seemed to want to continue his theme of appropriate songs and Ororo's rendition of 'It's raining me,' made them all laugh.

Jubilee was a dubious hit with her screeching recall of "Yellow submarine." However her face was anything but yellow as Remy serenaded her with Coldplay's "Sparks."

Kitty shocked just about everyone with her "Not such an innocent girl" and Peter's eyes lit up in interest.

"I think we should have a duet!" the Professor announced much to the amusement of all around. His eyes scanned the room and lit on the two very people.

"Scott and Rogue."

They both groaned as they hoisted themselves up. "Betcha joining the Brotherhood ain't lookin' so bad now, is it suga?" Rogue whispered. "We'll run. Ah'll knock over the table and you blast up the doors, okay?"

"Don't tempt me," Scott whispered back. "If he makes us do anything by Sonny and Cher, I'm with you!"

They reached the machine and turned somewhat nervous eyes to the Professor.

"Well?" Scott demanded and Xavier merely smiled.

"I think this should do the trick."

He wheeled away and all voices quietened down to hear what he had planned for the two friends.

Rogue stared nervously at the monitor and heard the twang of a guitar string signalling the start of the song. As she recognised the chords, she turned her flushed face to Scott who had also recalled the tune.

"This isn't a duet," he muttered, his face as red as his visor.

"Suck it up," Rogue said, gripping the mike in her hands. "Ah'm blaming you."

The drum beat sounded and Rogue started to sing, her sweet southern accent blending the music perfectly.

"_People are talkin, talking bout people,  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it," _She blushed and fluttered her lashes at him._  
"They think were lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud,"_

She chanced a glance up at Scott who was watching her with a rapt expression on his face. She had a sudden image of the two of them laughing insanely over some little joke. She stared at the reflection in his visor as he moved closer, almost touching her. Her voice wavered at his nearness.

_  
"We stand just a little too close,_

Far too close, she thought._  
_

_We stare just a little too looong,"_

Scott grinned and took over as her voice faltered._  
"Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, darlin_

_Let's give them something to talk about,"_

He lifted an eyebrow as if to ask if it were true, or to ask if she felt that way and Rogue found herself repeating the words, unsure if he were serious.

"_Let's give them something to talk about?"_

He reached up and tugged her white stripes._  
"Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?"_

Rogue had no idea what to say. He was serious. He was in love with her? The mike drooped in her hand and Scott turned to face her, ignoring the audience who were watching with mixed reactions.He inched impossibly closer and touched her gloved hand, watching her face as he serenaded her.

"I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?"

She nodded and answered as the song dictated.

_  
"It took a rumour to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking bout you every day,"_

Scott waggled his eyebrows and continued._  
"Dreaming bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way?"  
_

His expression asked her if she did and she couldn't help but burst into a grin, nodding excitedly.

"_Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love?"  
_

The instrumental was enough time for Scott to steal her microphone and throw it over to a waiting Ororo. He pulled her into his arms and tilted her head back.

The girls in the audience screamed as the staid, boring Scott Summers acted like a paperback hero and hauled the girl close.

_  
"Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Lets give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?"_

Rogue could have melted, so hot were the vibes coming off Scott. He ducked her back and brushed his lips across hers too quickly for her mutation to take effect.

The catcalls came hard and fast from Jubilee, Kitty and various other female mutants, their hollering finally breaking the spell.

Scott gave them a rakish grin that had hearts tumbling all through the room and grabbed her hand, yanking her off the stage and out of the side door.

Rogue giggled as he almost raced away from the room and headed for the stairs.

"Scott!" she gasped. "Where are we goin'?"

He stopped dead and pulled her against him. "I think we need a little privacy, suga," he drawled the last making her endearment his own.

Rogue shuddered and nodded. "You're the boss."

"No, he ain't!"

They turned to see Logan and Jean bearing down on them.

"Put my girl down, One Eye!" Logan warned and reached for her, only to have her dancing back.

"Your girl?" Scott sneered at him. "I don't see your name on her anywhere and, believe me, I've looked _real_ hard."

Rogue stifled a laugh and glared at Logan. "You are not my papa, Logan. I'm a big girl and I can see who I want to."

"But he's just doing it to make me jealous," Jean said with a sigh. "Frankly, Scott, I expected better of you. Using Rogue like this is beneath you and not a little cruel."

"What?" Scott stared at the woman who he was beginning to think he had never known.

"Fine, Logan and I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if it hurt you but it was something that we needed to get out of our systems. It's done, it's over. You need to start getting over it."

"No, honey, you need ta start gettin' over yourself!" Rogue had had enough. "He ain't yours," she turned to Logan, "Ah ain't yours. Sorry of ya'll can't deal but we're together and I'm sticking."

"Me too," Scott frowned as he wrapped an arm around Rogue. "We were done the second you decided Logan over me, Jean. I have Rogue—"

She tapped him and he looked down at those luscious lips. "Marie," she whispered. "You can call me Marie."

Scott's face split into a huge grin even as Logan's shoulders sagged.

He had lost. He glared at them both. "Is he what you want, Marie?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes away from Scott's visor.

Logan muttered darkly. "Fine, bub. But I'm warning you One Eye, you screw up and I'll be waiting in the wings. I don't think you'll get a second shot at her."

"I won't need it," vowed Scott and Logan walked away.

But Jean was still holding on. "She's a child, Scott, and one of your students."

"Not for a long while," he shook his head. "Give it up, Jean."

Her lower lip trembled and she talked away on high heels.

Rogue let out a whoosh of breath. "Damn, wasn't expecting that."

"You okay, darling?"

"Fine." Her gaze turned mischievous. "Now what were we doin'?"

"Giving them something to talk about."

"Then what we waiting here for, suga?"

His grin was from ear to ear as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs, slamming their bedroom door shut and giving the mansion something to talk about.

Loudly.

* * *

Bonnie Raitt sang Something to talk about. I own neither her nor teh rights to her song.

This isn't a songfic- it's a fic which features a song. Deal with it.


End file.
